


The Family I Should Have Known

by Myworksareok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworksareok/pseuds/Myworksareok
Summary: Scorpius is looking forward to moving with his Dad to Hogwarts. He is genuinely glad that his Dad is going to be the new potions professor. He will spend way more time with him here than in Beauxbatons.Unfortunately, he was not expecting to uncover a secret sex scandal when he befriends the Potter kids.Gross.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Dad is dressed to impress today. 

He has his silvery hair neatly combed back into an intricate braid. His black cloak shines in the reflected light of silvers and emerald greens. He definitely   
sprayed a few extra squirts of his expensive cologne.

It must be because we are going back to Hogwarts. Platform 9 and ¾ is bustling with excitement today. Parents stand with witches and wizards of a whole range of ages. Friends have reunited after several months apart. The youngest students are nervously clutching at the hands of their parents in anticipation. 

In contrast to everyone else, Dad stands with his posture rigid. I hardly ever see him in this pose. When I do, it is usually because Dad thinks someone is watching him.

I guess I would feel that way too if I were returning to my hometown after years spent away. He has to live up to his past as Draco Malfoy here, instead of France where he was no one important.

“Are you excited Dad?” I ask.

He turns his head fractionally and looks at me from the corner of his eye.

“Oh yes. This will be good for us. I think you will enjoy Hogwarts. My first few years there were some of my happiest years lived,” he says.  
I know that isn’t totally true. His first year may have been happy, but I know what happened once the Death Eaters got involved. Those were some of the worst years of his life. 

I need to find a way to distract him. I want to ease some of his fear and remind him of the happiness that we are going to have as father and son.  
“Are we going to go flying on the days we don’t have work? Maybe we could do a seeker’s match.” I say.

Dad smirks. Ah, there it is. “Do you think you can finally catch up to your old man?”

“I have youthful energy on my side. Bring it,” I say.

Dad laughs. He opens his mouth to say some sort of comeback when his eyes widen and his jaw slackens. He is staring at something directly behind me.

“What is it?” I ask and turn to see what caught him off guard.

He grabs my shoulders and twists me back towards him.

“Do not turn around until I tell you to,” Dad says.

“Okay. Why? Who is it?” I ask.

“The Potter kids are here. They are right behind you,” he says.

“Who are the Potter kids?” I ask.

“Harry Potter’s children. They are the one’s standing with the ginger woman behind you. Take a quick look but for Salazar's sake, be discreet,” he says.  
Dad is panicking over this. I know that Harry Potter is a big deal in the UK, but you would think Dad would get over that with all our time we spent in France.

Slowly, I turn to look at the group of kids Dad is talking about. The oldest boy has bright blue hair and a muggle band t-shirt. There is a girl with short, cropped red hair. She is wearing an excessive amount of leather. The shortest boy has black hair and glasses. He is wearing a black fuzzy sweater. Finally, the other son has brown curly hair and a cocky grin. 

They are talking, joking with one another in that way only siblings do. 

I wonder what it would be like to be one of them.

“What is up with them?” I ask.

Father squints his eyes, looking to see if anyone around is listening. He opens his mouth, but he is interrupted by the high pick whistle of the train rolling into the station.

“We will talk on the train. Let’s go get seats,” Dad says.

A few of the students are crying as they say goodbye to their parents. I feel bad for them, I do, but I had my time with that. Now, I get to go to Hogwarts with my dad. He is going to be the new Potions professor. 

When he first heard of the position opening, Dad owled me to ask me what I thought of us both going to Hogwarts this year. Sure it is going to be a shift from Beauxbatons, but I am excited to spend more time with my Dad.  
When I was at Beauxbatons, I was constantly worried about him. The two of us are all the family we have. I hated being apart from him. I hated imagining him alone. That won’t be an issue anymore.

Dad shuts the door to a private compartment and I sit down on the hardly-stuffed train bench. The brick walls reflected in the window tells me we haven’t left the station yet.

“Why are we avoiding the Potter kids?” I ask.

Father’s shoulder slump. He looks so much more like himself here. He is just my tired sassy dad, not a pompous aristocrat.

“I’m afraid they will try to bully you,” Dad says.

Ouch. They haven’t even met me. Why would they be me to me? Are they mean people?

“Why?” I ask. I think the sting of pre-rejection from strangers can be heard in my voice.

“They will hate you if they find out you are my son. I was a death eater after all. You can’t forget that their Father was on the opposite side of the war. That doesn’t make you enemies, but they will probably use that information to torment you. Avoid interaction with them at all costs. It is a big school after all,”   
Dad says.

“Do you think that will keep me from making any friends?” I ask.

Dad sees the worry on my face and reaches forward to wrap me in a hug.

“You will be just fine. You have a wonderful heart Scorpius. Anyone who truly knows you will love you,” he says.  
We break apart and sit back in our seats as the train lurches forward.

“How do I find the right people?” I ask.

“Stick to the Slytherins. They will always welcome you in Slytherin,” Dad says.

\-----

Please be Slytherin. Please be Slytherin. Please be Slytherin.

“Hufflepuff!” the sorting hat announces.

Hufflepuff. Is Hufflepuff good? Is that a good one?

I look over towards the staff table to catch the silver eyes of my dad. We make contact and he smirks like I have done something amusing.   
Oh no. What is a Hufflepuff like again? 

Dad nods, reassuring me that this is satisfactory.

Well, it isn’t Slytherin but Dad doesn’t seem to be mad about it.

That is fine. As long as I have done the right thing for Dad, I am going to be okay. 

I can work with Hufflepuff.

Looking around the Great Hall, I notice the table that seems to be eagerly waiting on me to join them. The table is a sea of black rows with yellow brighter than sunshine breaking up the darkness. The students mostly all seem to be greeting me with bright welcoming smiles.

I can definitely work with Hufflepuff.

As I walk towards the table, the boy with bright blue hair gets up to meet me. 

Oh no. That is one of the Potter kids. I am supposed to be avoiding them!

“Hello. My name is Teddy. I am Head of House, and I thought I would introduce myself since you are starting late. What was your name again?” he asks.

“Scorpius,” I answer. Leave out the Malfoy part. You don’t want this boy’s attention.

“Nice to meet you Scorpius. Come on. I will show you where to sit,” he says with a smile.

I follow Teddy back to his seat, trailing a few steps behind him to keep my distance.

I look back to my Father’s table and see an eyebrow quirked. I already know he is wondering why I am doing the opposite of what he told me to do. Great.  
Maybe I can be so boring that Teddy loses interest in me.

“So Scorpius,” Teddy says as we take our seats, “What do you like to do for fun?”

“I don’t like fun. I like to study,” I say.

Teddy looks shocked as a grin grows on his face.

“How did you not end up in Ravenclaw?” he asks.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I would have known that Teddy Potter was the most popular of the Hufflepuffs. Last night, it seemed that they all circled him. On top of that, Teddy seemed to make it his mission to be my friend. I tried to be as boring as possible. Was I not obvious? Can he not take a hint?

Maybe I can just avoid Hufflepuff for the next few days if I want him to lose interest. I'm sure he will eventually. For now, I can spend some time with my Dad before I make friends.

Let's see. I believe Dad said that his chambers were down in the dungeons. How do I get there?

None of these hallways seem to be the right one. I'm just gonna ask for directions. It can't be that hard. 

A pointy hat, emerald green robes, and grey hair come into view. I recognize her from the welcoming feast as headmistress McGonagall. 

Surely she wouldn't mind pointing me in the right direction.

"Excuse me," I say.

She looks over her wire-rimmed glasses with a small smile. "Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you?"

"I'm trying to find my Dad's chambers. How do I get there?" I ask.

"Down the hallway and to the left, there will be stairs. After you take the stairs, it will be the first classroom door," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

She quirks an eyebrow. "I see your father has raised you with excellent manners. You are rather different than he was in school," she says.

"Well, yeah. We are different people," I say.

Her eyes flicker down to my Hufflepuff tie. "Clearly."

I smile and take the opportunity to walk away from the conversation.

Why did that seem like an insult to Dad? It seems like fondness with a heavy side of distrust and judgment. Dad must really love me a lot to work under her. 

It is a no-brainer that we would be different people. This is exactly why Dad said to stay away from people who would judge us for his past. It will only have negative consequences, even if they are minuscule. It isn't good emotionally to be around that negativity.

Thankfully, her directions were accurate. I lift my fist to know on the solid wooden door.

"Come in," Dad says from the other side.

I open the door to see Father standing, thumb holding his place in a book.

"Scorpius. Come in. Take a seat on my couch," he says with a warm welcoming smile. 

"Hey, Dad. I was actually going to see if you wanted to go flying," I say.

His face falls. "I'm so sorry Scorpius. I would love to, but I need to work on my lesson plans. Can we go tomorrow?"

So much for using this to spend more time together.

"Sure Dad. I understand," I say.

"You can stay if you would like. I would love your company," Dad says.

I feel bad for him. I'm not gonna distract him from his other responsibilities.

"It's okay. I think I'm just going to go walk around outside a bit and get some exercise and fresh air," I say.

I trace my steps in silence, noticing the pairs of friends walking together. I need to either make some friends for when Dad is too busy to spend time with me. It was different at Beauxbatons. I had loads of friends. Now, it is like my life a few years ago as the only child, lonely.

What should I do? I guess I can still go check out their Quidditch pitch. Even if I don't play, I could go explore it.

The sky is what you would expect of a Scottish mid-afternoon. The grey light is muted by the clouds overhead. The green of the ground seems damp in its richness. Breaking up the natural landscape, the Quidditch pitch towers overhead.

I wonder what the games are going to be like. I wonder what Dad must have felt like, watching his house team. Even growing up in France, I knew how much my Dad loved Quidditch and his Hogwarts house. I should go to the bleachers and sit where he would have sat. 

Following the green and silver and green checker banners, I find my way to the top of the bleachers. I watch the way the air swirls through the banners, and imagine my Dad at his happiest, racing through the air. I can't wait for him to get a chance to do it again. He deserves it. 

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear a shout of joy. I whip my head towards it, to catch four figures whirling by. They are moving so fast, I can't make out who they are. By the laughter twinkling down from above, they must be having fun.

Maybe I could make friends with them. It would be great to have some friends who also like Quidditch. I stand up and wave towards them, trying to grab their attention.

One of the fliers swoops on his broom towards me. 

Oh no. It is one of the Potter kids. Of course, it is. Why can I not escape them?

It is the curly hair Gryffindor instead of Teddy this time.

"Hey!" he says as he lands on the bleachers ahead of me. 

"Hello," I say.

"What's your name? I'm James," he says.

"Scorpius," I say.

Seriously, how did I manage another Potter talking to me? I must have worse luck than I thought.

"How can I help you Scorpius?" he asks.

"I was just going to ask if you have to have permission to use the Quittich pitch," I lie. 

I was going to ask if I can join your game and make friends, but I better avoid that now.

"As long as one of the teams isn't practicing, it is open to anyone. Do you want to play with us?" he asks.

I do, but you would hate me apparently.

"No thank you. I was just leaving," I say.

I guess I have to leave now. It would look awkward if I didn't.

"Are you sure? We would love to have another player," he says.

"No thank you," I say.

"Oh. Okay," James says. He looks me up and down, then takes off back into the air. He joins his group of fliers. 

They seem so happy like they actually like each other. I wish Dad would have had more kids. I wish our Family was big like the Potters', so I would never have to be alone.

\--------

This is where I am going to make friends, I'm sure of it. If there was any place for me to shine, it would be in my Dad's class. Not only that, but this is also a class with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. My odds are good here. 

I sit towards the back of the class, empty chair waiting, and ready for an occupant. Unfortunately, it seems that most people already have someone that they know to sit with.

Try not to lose hope. Not everyone has arrived. Someone will sit next to you.

The chair next to me squeaks as it is pulled out.

Yes! I will have a friend. I do have candy in my bag right? I can offer them candy to start. First, I need to be cool. Look to your left but don't be weird about it.

Raising my head, I look to my left. I am immediately greeted by the eyes of yet another Potter.

No! This was my chance to make friends with a Slytherin! What do I do now?

"Hello," the Potter kid says.

I nod in greeting. 

"You are Scorpius Malfoy right?" he asks.

He knows who I am. What do I do? He seems tougher than the rest of his siblings. This kid will be the one torment me, for sure. I'm not cut out to have a bully, especially one in Slytherin.

"I am," I say because I have to. I feel butterflies take off in my stomach.

"I'm Albus Potter. I was hoping I could speak with you," he says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Your Dad is the potions professor, correct?" he asks.

"He is," I say skeptically.

"Right. See, I am hoping to become a potions master myself, and I was hoping to make a deal," he says.

"What kind of deal?" I ask.

"I need you to understand this breaks nearly all of my rules as a Slytherin, but I am going to show all of my cards. I have noticed that you don't have any friends yet, since you started late. Many of the students here are prejudice against Slytherins and former Death Eater families. I can help you make friends by letting you hang out with my siblings," he says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to put in a good word with your Dad. I want to network with him," he says.

"You make friends to network?" I ask.

"Yes. Besides, you seem quiet and I have been needing a Hufflebuddy. I promise to be a good companion. Friends?" he asks with an outstretched hand.

Gripping his hand, I give it two firm shakes. Dad was wrong. This will be one of the few times I think he will be glad to know he was wrong.

"Do you want some candy from Paris?" I ask.

Albus smiles. "I knew you would be a good Hufflebuddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who leave kudos and comments. Let me know what you really want to happen in the story, and I will consider adding it! I appreciate the encouragement and I will try to update regularly!


End file.
